1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flicker detecting method for an image capturing device, and more particularly, to a flicker detecting method capable of detecting flickers in an image without being interfered by the image contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances of digital camera modules, almost all the electronic devices such as cell phones, tablets and personal digital assistants are now equipped with image capturing functions. When the electronic device captures images or videos under a fluorescent lamp, the flickers may exist in the captured images or videos due to the effects of alternating current provided to the fluorescent lamp.
Generally, the flickers in the images are detected via determining whether flicker patterns exist in the images. However, the searching of flicker patterns is easy to be interfered by the image contents. The accuracy of detecting the flicker is therefore downgraded. Thus, how to detect the flickers with a high accuracy becomes a topic to be discussed.